


HARK !?

by cats1ut



Category: Clone High
Genre: ;), Drunken Kissing, F/M, Gen, He sucks, Himbo JFK, JFK deserves everything he wants, JFK is a Good Boy, JFK respects women in THIS household, Joan of Arc gets over Abe, Kissing, Making Out, No Brain Cells babeyy !!, Not Canon Compliant, Underage Drinking, bc man fuck abe, hes an idiot and i love him, high school parties, joan deserves everything she wants, let Joan of Arc be happy smh, man i just love goth/himbo relationships, nothing bad ever happens to the kennedys but FR, theyre so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats1ut/pseuds/cats1ut
Summary: Joan always knew what to expect from a party at JFK's place.She'd be forgotten.Right?(not a great title, but who cares tbh, there isn't enough >;) in Joan of Arc/JFK)
Relationships: Joan of Arc/JFK (Clone High)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 403





	HARK !?

**Author's Note:**

> bro if someone had told me a few months ago that id be writing fanfiction about JFK i wouldntve believed you and yet.
> 
> here i am.
> 
> im a sucker for an ol' make out fic and i couldn't find any in the joan of arc/jfk tag so i guess write what you wanna read

Joan knew what to expect for a party at JFK’s place.

Gandhi would get too drunk too quickly and make himself look like a total idiot. Abe would desperately fawn over Cleo, answering her every demand and practically licking her boots to keep her happy. The music would be too loud and obnoxious, and company wouldn’t be much better.

And they’d all forget about her.

Joan leaned against the wall of the garden and sighed, sloshing the beer around inside her plastic cup. She knew what was going to happen if she came with the guys, so why did she even bother coming at all? 

She stared across the garden at Abe standing over Cleo, talking with swagger he didn’t have. He smiled at Cleo widely, staring at her breasts as she rubbed her hands along his arms. 

Joan rolled her eyes and finished her beer swiftly. Fuck being the designated driver, Abe can find his own way home now.

She pushed herself off the wall and made her way inside to the kitchen. It was quieter inside, which she was glad for. She searched the refrigerator for another drink, shutting it angrily behind her.

Joan popped open a bottle of beer and took a vicious swig, glaring through the window at Abe flirting with Cleo.

Who did Abe think he was? Some “nice guy” asshole with a shitty attitude and even worse personality. Just because he had the DNA of an American hero, it didn’t mean he was actually a good person. He was a self-absorbed, arrogant, oblivious dick.

And if Joan couldn’t see him flirting with another girl, it couldn’t hurt her right?

She sighed deeply as she turned her back on the window and leaned against the stainless steel sink. Rubbing her finger on the rim of the glass bottle, she took another long drink. She pulled the bottle from her lips and involuntarily grimaced at the taste.

“Hark! That sounds the sorrowful sigh of a vulnerable teenage girl!”

Joan turned to see a familiar red sweater walking through the backdoor into the kitchen. JFK grinned widely, resting his big hand on the counter beside Joan. 

“What’s a broad like you doing standin’ by yourself at a ragin’ party, huh?”

She smiled shrewdly, swirling the beer in the bottle. 

“What’s a guy like you standing with some loser like me at your own ‘raging’ party?”  
He reflexively glanced out of the window at Cleo and Abe dancing together. His smile faltered slightly but he shrugged his shoulders.

“You said it yourself, doll face. It’s my party, I can do what I want.”

Joan stared closely at the boy standing beside her. Even her blind foster dad could see that JFK was hot. It was obvious. She glanced appreciatively at his broad frame, taking a long sip of her drink. It wasn’t weird to stare at him, everyone did. He’s hot, and he knows it.

“Hey, er uh, earth to Joan?”

Joan blinked rapidly as JFK’s hand waved in front of her face. She cleared her throat and crossed her arms across her chest. 

“What?”

JFK stared intently at the girl leaning against his sink. Her usually pale cheeks were flushed with alcohol. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy. JFK frowned as Joan held herself even tighter under his scrutinizing eyes.

“Are you cryin’ in my kitchen?”

“No,” Joan scoffed. “You’re crying in your kitchen.”

JFK scowled and moved to stand in front of her.

“What happened?” He squatted into a fighting stance and held his fists up mockingly. “What bozo idiot do I gotta’ brawl?”

Joan laughed wryly, her face falling into a light smile as she placed the bottle down on the counter beside her with a tap.

“You don’t need to fight anyone J. I guess I just let myself get strung along by a dude who didn’t care about me like that.”

JFK narrowed his eyes. 

“Like what?”

Joan turned and looked out behind her through the window. Her stomach twisted up into knots as she saw Abe and Cleo making out beside the pool.

“Like that.”

JFK nodded solemnly and picked up the beer beside her, taking a few strong gulps before tossing the now empty bottle in the trash. 

“Doll face, I know exactly what you’re talkin’ about.”  
They stood quietly for a moment before JFK shook himself slightly and reached a strong hand out to Joan.

“Listen here, doll face. We’re both too pretty to be moping around in the kitchen of a banging party. Let’s go dance!”

Joan mumbled a half-hearted protest before placing her hand in his and following him through his house.

“I thought we were going to dance?”

JFK grinned widely.

“The douchebags out there don’t deserve to lay eyes on your gorgeous face, and I don’t want people meltin’ at the sight of our beautiful mugs jivin’ together. They’d have a heart attack.”

Joan flushed, but let JFK lead the way through his home. He led her up the stairs and down a short hallway before opening a seemingly random door.

“This is where the magic happens,” JFK beamed as he revealed his recording booth.

Joan stepped through the door and stared in disbelief at the handsome boy beside her. 

“I’m not going to even ask, Kennedy.”

JFK’s ears turned bright red as he turned to switch on his music. 

A fast paced rock n’ roll tune started playing, and Joan boldly took JFK’s hand in her own and pulled him toward her playfully.

“You said you wanted to dance, pretty boy, so let’s dance.”

Maybe it was the alcohol in her system, or the soft light of the recording booth, but Joan couldn’t peel her eyes away from the boy she was dancing with. 

His bright blue eyes lit up and shone as he danced, his soft hair bouncing and jumping in time with the music. He had his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he moved, swaying side to side to the beat of the drums and Joan wanted nothing more than to try that as well. 

JFK seemed to feel her eyes on him as they locked gazes. His eyes travelled all over her face, taking in her sweaty brow and blushing cheeks. His eyes trailed down to her slightly parted lips, taking small puffs of air.

Joan could feel her heart jumping against her ribcage, her blood racing in her veins, even the synapses firing in her brain. She stared up at the slight stubble on JFK’s face - when had they even gotten this close- and licked her dry lips. 

“You feelin’ alright doll face?” JFK croaked, his voice deeper than before.

“I’m feeling great, pretty boy. Are you?” Joan said softly, as if trying not to shatter whatever was happening between them.

“I’m good-” 

Joan leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, cutting him off. He returned the kiss eagerly, his hands falling to rest on her waist. 

She didn’t know what she was doing with JFK, or even why it was happening at all. All she knew was that it felt right. There was no bumping of noses or teeth, no awkward shifting or turning of heads the wrong way. They both seemed to fit together. 

She dragged her nails along JFK’s steady shoulders, sending shivers down his spine. She left a trail of goosebumps as she travelled her delicate hands to rest securely at the nape of his neck. She wrapped her fingers around the baby hairs on his neck as she gently grazed her tongue along his bottom lip, an unspoken question.

“Is this okay?”

JFK breathed heavily and opened his mouth to invite her in. His strong hands were secure at the small of her back, gripping her in place as Joan began to kiss him more intensely. 

Joan licked along his lip before biting it softly, pulling the flesh of his lip between her teeth. JFK took an intake of breath at the surprise, but kissed her back needily. 

They were both hot and flushed, and loving every second of it.

JFK pulled away from Joan’s lips and began kissing along her neck to her ear. He kissed wetly at her jaw, leaving small marks as he went along her jaw and neck leaving no patch of skin untouched. Joan tilted her head and let out a few breathy pants as she felt his teeth graze her neck. 

She shifted her hands from his neck and cupped his slightly stubbly cheeks in her hands and guided him back to her lips. She pulled away from their kiss and started sucking and biting at where his ear met his neck, her warm breath making his hair stand on end.

JFK moaned and guided Joan backwards until she was pressed firmly against the wall, where he pushed himself against her. There was no room for air - not that they needed it.

Joan ran her fingers through his soft hair again, enjoying the silky smoothness between her fingers. She wrapped her fingers around his hair and tugged, which elicited a husky moan from JFK.

He moved his hands from her waist along her thighs, letting himself feel her shift and move in the tights jeans she wore. Joan moaned at his touch, the gentle stroking of his hands on her legs setting a fire in her.  
She pushed JFK to the carpeted floor, and straddled his lap. JFK grinned and sat up as she returned her arm to his neck, pulling her close to him.

This kiss was different. It was heavier, headier, needier. They didn’t know where this sudden flame came from but neither wanted to be the first to put it out.

JFK gripped Joan’s ass in his hands as their kiss became hotter. Joan rocked into his touch, moving her hands and rubbing at his strong arms. She pushed her hands underneath his shirt to stroke his chest. As she dragged her nails along his abs, JFK moaned headily and firmly gripped Joan’s thighs in his large hands. Joan groaned appreciatively and tugged on his lower lip with her teeth, rocking into his touch. 

JFK dragged his lips back to Joan’s neck and started kissing harder, sucking harder, biting harder. Joan moaned loudly, tilting her head to expose more of her neck and shoulder. 

“Y’know what, doll face,” he breathed gruffly, “I really do think you’re the prettiest broad in town.”

Joan laughed.

“Really, me? You think weird, goth Joan of Arc is the prettiest girl in town?”

JFK pulled away to look Joan in the eye. 

“I think weird, goth Joan of Arc is the most beautiful, smartest, caring babe in the damn world, doll face.”

Joan placed her hand on his cheek, running the pad of her thumb along his cheekbone. She kissed him tenderly, too afraid to say what that meant to her in words.

“You’re a funny one, Jack,” she said, her beaming smile betraying her happiness.

“You’re real damn funny.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first remotely like ... smutty thing ive ever written so pls be nice <3
> 
> kudos and comments would be appreciated but idk i cant tell u what to do


End file.
